The Lost Ones
by pickaxe881978
Summary: Freddie and Sam have a family now but no one knows about the pain and heartache they suffered to get their family.
1. A Special Occasion

The Lost Ones

 _A year and half ago._

Freddie is in the kitchen of their apartment making dinner when their front door opens and Sam walks in. Closing the door she sniffs the air "wow, something smells really good in here" she says walking into the kitchen. "So what's for dinner" she asked as she walks up behind Freddie and wrapped her arms around his waist. Setting down the wooden spoon he turns around and grabbing her waist he picks her up which caused her to squeal in surprise and kissed her. Once they broke their kiss and he let her go he saw the surprised look on her face and couldn't help but smile. "We're having BLT pasta with extra bacon" he said before turning around to finish dinner.

Freddie only made that dish for special occasions, but it wasn't their anniversary or either of their birthdays. "So what's the occasion" she asked as she grabbed stuff to start setting the table. "Does there have to be an occasion, maybe I just wanted to make this for my beautiful wife" he said as he finished up dinner. Sam rolled her eyes as she sat down at the table "first of all thank you, second you only make this dish for special occasions, so what is it" she asked.

Freddie snickered "ok, you got me. Do you remember that meeting with my boss I told you about a couple of weeks ago" he asked her. After a few moments she shook her head "yeah, what about it" she asked. Freddie grinned momentarily "well he told me about a new position that opened up at the office and he wanted to put my name in for consideration" he paused momentarily which earned him a look from Sam that he knew all too well, so he continued "well he called me into his office today and I got the job" he told her.

Sam jumped up and ran to Freddie throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a quick kiss "baby that's great". They both sat down to eat dinner, after taking a few bites of the pasta Freddie continued giving Sam details on his new position "I'll be the manager of the app development department. There may be one weekend a month that I will need to work, but I would have a day off during the week. And the two best things about this are that I can work from home pretty much all the time and I get a substantial pay increase" he said with a smile.

Sam smiled at the last two things he said, but it wasn't just the money aspect although, that was a nice perk but the fact that he could be at home most of the time would make the next conversation they would have just that much easier. After finishing dinner and cleaning up they moved to the living room and sat down on the couch to watch TV. After finding an episode of 'Celebrities Underwater' Sam laid her head down on Freddie's lap and almost right away he started playing with her hair, Sam closed her eyes, breathed in deeply and relaxed. Once the show was over she turned her head to look at Freddie, but before she could say anything he beat her to the punch "something on your mind babe" he asked.

Sam smiled sweetly at him "What makes you say that" she said mimicking him from earlier which made him smile. "Well you weren't really watching the show, you were staring off into space, which means you were thinking about something. So what is it that had you so far away" he asked again. She looked into his eyes and knew how much he loved her and how much he would love their children and in her mind now was the time to bring it up. "Well I've been thinking about this for the last few weeks and I think now may be the best time" she paused a moment before continuing "I-I think that" pausing again she cursed herself, why was she having such a hard time getting this out "w-we should start trying" she finally said.

Freddie sat there with a surprised look on his face, but said nothing which made her wonder if she had been wrong. Slowly his expression changed from surprise to one of complete and total happiness, seeing this made Sam feel immediately better about her decision. He leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips, once they broke their kiss he looked into her eyes for a moment "I was hoping that my news about the new position would help you decide that now would be a good time to talk to me about kids" he told her. Sam now had a look of surprise on her face, how did he know that she had been thinking about kids, she looked him in the eyes "how did you know" she asked him.

"Well you've been talking about everybody who's either pregnant or recently had a baby at work, you've been watching more TV shows about babies" he paused for a minute before adding "and I've seen that almost forlorn look you get when you see someone who is pregnant" he said. Sam said nothing at first, but then the smile returned to her face "so you've been thinking about this too then" she asked. "Yes, but I didn't want to say anything until you were ready" he paused for a brief moment before leaning down to whisper in her ear "you ready to start trying". She gave him a seductive smile "what do you think" as she pulled him to their bedroom.


	2. A Movie and a Doctor?

The Lost Ones

 _Eight Weeks Later_

Freddie was awakened by the alarm clock going off. He turned over to Sam's side of the bed to wake her up, but to his surprise she was already out of bed. He got up out of bed and looking around he noticed that the bathroom light was on "Sam, are you in there" he asked through the door. The first response he got was Sam throwing up "Sam are you ok" he asked worriedly, he was about to pick the lock when she spoke up "Yeah, I think I'm fine now. I think it was something I ate last night" she said as she opened the door and came out. Freddie was still worried about her "are you sure you're ok" he asked again. She gave him a quick smile and kiss "babe I'm fine, I'm going to finish getting ready for work" she said as she moved past him and over to her closet.

After they finished getting ready for work they went downstairs for breakfast. Sam could tell that he was still worried about her, he always was anytime she was sick, but she really did feel better and even though it was kind of cute it could also be a little annoying. Since they were running short on time before that had to leave for work, they both grabbed a bowl of cereal. Sitting at the table they talked about what their days would likely entail and even what they were going to do for dinner that night. Once they finished breakfast they both walked outside to the cars where they kissed each other and said their goodbyes.

Later that night after eating dinner they went into the living room. Sam flipped through the channels but couldn't find anything to watch "well its official there is nothing on TV tonight. You want to watch a movie" she asked him. He nodded "sure, got anything particular you want to see?" he paused a moment "I think I saw a Boogie Bear movie on pay per view" he said. Her face lit up at the mention of her favorite movie franchise "yeah that sounds good" she said as she started looking through the PPV channels. Freddie got up and headed to the kitchen "I'll go make some popcorn" he turned around before getting to the kitchen "extra butter" he asked. She raised her eyebrow "did you really just ask me that" he smiled "point taken, extra butter it is" and he went into the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with the popcorn.

Freddie sat down on the couch with the bowl of popcorn with Sam sitting down next to him as the movie started. About half way through the movie they had finished the popcorn and after setting the bowl on the coffee table Sam laid her head on Freddie's lap to watch the rest of the movie. Once the movie was over Freddie took the popcorn bowl back into the kitchen and cleaned up the dishes from dinner. He had just finished up and as he turned around to head back into the living room he was greeted by Sam who had a mischievous grin on her face. He was about to ask her why she was grinning like that when she threw her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers. Freddie returned her kiss with equal vigor and after a few minutes they broke their kiss "shall we head to the bedroom" he asked. Sam's only answer was to take his hand and pull him into the bedroom.

For the next few mornings Freddie was awakened not by the alarm clock but by the sound of Sam throwing up in the bathroom. This was the fifth day in a row he woke up to this and he was really worried about her. He got up and went over to the bathroom door for what seemed like the hundredth time "Sam, are you ok in there" he asked through the door. After a few moments she opened the door "I'm ok, all evidence to the contrary" she said as she gave him a weak smile. "I think you should make a doctor's appointment, I'm really worried" he told her. "Look Freddie, I'm fine, but if it will make you feel better then I'll make an appointment" she said smiling at him. He looked at her "thank you" he said.

Sam was able to get an appointment for 3:00 that afternoon and after finding someone to cover for her she found herself sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office. After what seemed like forever a nurse opened the door "Samantha Benson" she called out. Sam stood up and followed the nurse and was shown to one of the exam rooms "Dr. Coleman will be with you in a few minutes" she said before walking out and closing the door. A few minutes later Dr. Coleman stepped through the door of the exam room "Hello Sam" he said as he looked at her chart. "Hello Dr. Coleman" she replied, "So what brings you in today" he asked. "Well for roughly the last week, I wake up in the mornings and I throw up, but then I feel pretty good the rest of the day, I have been feeling pretty tired as well. There have been several people at work with the flu, so I think that's what this is, but I wanted to make sure" she told him as he made notes.

The doctor set her chart down and put on his stethoscope, he placed the chest piece so he could listen to her lungs and then to her heartbeat, he took her temperature and checked for other indicators of the flu. He checked a few other things as well, which was starting to make Sam a little impatient. "So tell me doc, is it the flu" she asked him as a small smile crossed her lips as she waited for the answer she was sure she was going to get. Dr. Coleman cleared his throat "actually Sam, I don't think you have the flu. You don't have any of the normal indicators for the flu" he told her. She looked back at Dr. Coleman "well then what is it" she asked. He looked at her and smiled "Sam I think you're pregnant". "Pregnant" she repeated to herself not believing what she heard was real, could I really be pregnant she thought to herself.

Sam had seen enough TV shows to know that they could do an ultrasound which would confirm whether she really was pregnant or not. She found herself becoming more and more excited at the prospect that she might actually be pregnant, she knew without any doubt she needed to know for sure. She looked up at the doctor "would we be able to do an ultrasound? I would like to know for sure today if possible" she asked. Dr. Coleman smiled warmly at her "let me get my nurse to call up to Ultrasound and see if there is anything available and have her let you know" he said as he stepped out of the exam room. While she waited for the nurse to return she placed her hand on her stomach and smiled "hello in there" she whispered. She heard the door to the exam room open and the nurse walk in "Mrs. Benson, I'm going to take you up for your ultrasound now. Please follow me" she said as she turned and walked out of the room.

Sam followed the nurse up to the third floor of the office building and into the room where the ultrasound would be performed. "Please have a seat, the ultrasound tech will be in shortly" she said as she walked out of the room closing the door. A couple of minutes later the tech walked into the room "hello Mrs. Benson my name is Liz" she said smiling, "Hello Liz" Sam responded. "Please have a seat here and roll your shirt up over your stomach" she said indicating the chair in the middle of the room. After sitting down and rolling up her shirt, Liz picked up a bottle of gel "this is going to be cold" she told Sam as she applied some to her abdomen. She started almost immediately running the wand around in small circles and watching the monitor as she did so, after a few moments she stopped moving the wand and pointed to a spot on the screen "there we go, do you see that right there" she said pointing to a specific spot on the monitor "that's your baby and right now he or she is about the size of a lentil. Based on this you look to be about six weeks along" she said with a wide smile.

Sam was grinning from ear to ear "that's our baby" she said in quiet awe. Liz waited a few moments before asking if she wanted a picture of the sonogram to which Sam who was still engrossed in the monitor could only nod. Once she got the picture and made the necessary follow up appointment, Sam walked out to her car, started it up but instead of heading home right away she sat there staring at the picture of their baby. About ten minutes later she put the car into gear and headed home, she couldn't wait to tell Freddie the great news.


	3. A Special Surprise

The Lost Ones

Sam smiled the entire drive home, if it wasn't for the picture she had in her hand she still wouldn't believe that she was indeed pregnant. Even though she was very excited to tell Freddie, she just wasn't sure how to tell him. She could just come straight out and tell him, but that was really kind of boring, she wanted to do something creative. Once she got home she started looking around the house to see what she might be able to use for her special message to Freddie. After looking around for almost half an hour she couldn't find anything to use, so she decided to do some research online. It only took her ten minutes to find an idea she liked, but she needed to do a little shopping.

She had managed to get to Mall Mart and back home before Freddie got home from work. She had placed a blue onesie that said I LOVE MY MOMMY and a pink onesie that said I LOVE MY DADDY. She also took the ultrasound picture and placed it under the onesies so that it would be the last thing he would pull out of the bag. She heard the front door being unlocked and a moment later Freddie walked into the living room "hey baby, I'm home", she left the bag in the kitchen and went into the living room. "Hey babe, how was your day" she asked as she put her arms around his neck and kissing him, he returned her kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist drawing her in closer to him. Once they broke from their kiss "Well it had been a rough day, but coming home to that made it a lot better" he said as he pulled her in once more for another kiss.

Sam broke the kiss and started towards the kitchen "sorry to hear you had a bad day, but I have something that should make it even better" she came back into the living room with a small gift bag and handed it to him. He looked at the bag and then at Sam "thanks babe but you didn't have to get me anything. Coming home to you is the only thing I really need" as he said that he remembered that she had an appointment with the doctor today "so how was your appointment today, was it the flu like you thought" he asked. She looked at him "no it wasn't the flu" she told him. Freddie was starting to look very worried at this point "s-so w-what is it" he asked the worry was evident in his voice. Sam smiled "just open the bag" she told him.

He wasn't sure why she couldn't just tell him what she found out at the doctors but he looked in the bag as she had said. He pulled out the blue onesie first "I LOVE MY MOMMY" he read out loud, he set it down and pulled out the pink onesie "I LOVE MY DADDY" he read out loud as well. He looked over at Sam "is Carly pregnant again and you got these for her" he asked completely clueless. "No, Carly is not pregnant" she paused for a moment "look in the bag again, there should be one more thing in there". He looked in the bag and pulled out a small piece of paper, he flipped it around and looked at the picture on the other side and the expression on his face changed from one of confusion to understanding and then to pure elation. He turned to Sam "y-you're pregnant" he asked with what was probably the biggest grin Sam had ever seen on his face. "Yes" was all she said. He moved to her and threw his arms around her and pulled her in close "This is great! I can't believe it, we're having a baby, I'm going to be a father" she looked at him and she found herself relieved that he was as happy as she was.

Once he released her from the hug he started asking all the questions going through his mind "how far along are you? Do you feel alright? Have you made a follow up appointment? Have you told anyone else? Do you want" she quickly pulled him down and kissed him "no more questions right now" he nodded in agreement. "Now to answer your questions I'm about six weeks, I feel fine, I have an appointment in two weeks and no I haven't told anyone else" she told him. Sam's stomach growled at her since she hadn't eaten since lunch "how about we go get something for dinner I'm starving" she said as she turned and headed towards the front door. "Sounds good to me" he said as he followed behind her "so who do you want to tell first" he asked even though he knew it would be Carly after all they were all friends and she and Carly had been best friends for years. She didn't even have to think about it "Carly, after all I was the first one she told when she was pregnant with Maya, well after she told Adam obviously. But we'll tell her after dinner" she said with a smile.

While driving to dinner it was all Freddie could do to not smile and stare at Sam. They pulled into the parking lot at BF Wangs, Freddie quickly got out of the car and opened the passenger side door for Sam. Even with the smile on her face she still couldn't help but think of how nubbish that was, but he was her nub. They walked into the restaurant and were seated in their normal spot and ordered their food. All through dinner Freddie couldn't stop smiling every time he looked at her, but then again even she was having a hard time not grinning like a fool. Once they finished eating and the bill was payed they returned to their car and headed to Carly's to tell her best friend their great news. Ten minutes later they arrived at Carly and Adam's house and making their way up to the door they knocked once and then walked in. Carly looked up from the couch "hey Freddie, Sam, so what is this news you wanted to tell me that couldn't wait until tomorrow" she asked sounding a little impatient. Sam sat down on the couch next to Carly and Freddie sat in one of the recliners "well I didn't want to tell you this at work because we're only telling a few people right now" she pauses for a moment and then grins "I'm pregnant" Carly screams and hugs her best friend.

Freddie sat in the chair not listening to what his wife and best friend were talking about, the thoughts going through his mind currently were taking precedence over anything else right now. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of a father he would be since he didn't really have a father figure growing up. His father had left him and his mother when he was six years old and he had no real contact with him afterwards, he would get an occasional letter or card but no phone calls or visits. In his heart he knew that every first time father didn't know what to do at first and had to learn as they went, but his head was a different story, his head was telling him that he wouldn't be a good father. He did his best not to listen to it but it was not easy.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Sam and Carly had finished talking. "Yo Freddie" Sam yelled pulling him back to the here and now, he looked at her but didn't say anything "Are you ok" she asked him. "Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking about something" he said as he stood up and stretched "You ready to head home" he asked as he put his hand out to her. Sam nodded and grabbed his hand letting him help her up, once up she turned and said goodbye to Carly as did Freddie. Once they were in the car and heading home Sam looked at her husband "so what were you thinking about in there" she asked. He opened and closed his mouth several times like he was trying to answer but couldn't find the right words, she put her hand on his shoulder "it's ok babe, just say whatever it is" she told him lovingly. He breathed deeply then exhaled "I was thinking about what kind of father I'm going to be. Since my dad wasn't really in my life I didn't have a father figure" he told her with a deflated look on his face "I'm just afraid I'm going to be a bad father" he finally told her.

Sam looked at him with great surprise, she never would have thought that he would be or even could be a bad father. She had similar thoughts about her ability to be a mother, but her relationship with her own mother was not the best and her childhood was mediocre at best. She was surprised and saddened to hear that of all things come from Freddie. She took his free hand in hers "why would you think that? True you didn't have your father around but even so you have become one hell of a good man and I know you will be one hell of a good father" she said trying to keep the tear she felt forming from falling.


	4. A Day to Forget

The Lost Ones

 _Two Weeks Later_

The alarm clock went off at 7:00 waking up both Freddie and Sam, she turns to Freddie "good morning" she says smiling. Returning her smile "good morning to you too" he says as he pulls her close to him. Sam gives him a quick kiss "you do remember that today is my doctor's appointment right" she asks him as she tries to get up. "Yep I do" he told her as he pulls her back to him and starts running his fingers lightly over her shoulders and down her back "but the appointment isn't until 11:00 so we have time to just lay here and enjoy each other's company" he said with a looked that said I want you. Sam always had a hard time saying no to him when he looked at her like that, couple that with him running his fingers up and down her back and shoulders she felt like putty. She was trying her best to make herself get up out of bed but he knew exactly what he was doing and in the end she gave in.

Finally right around 9:00 they both got up and started getting ready. Freddie was the first one ready and headed down to the kitchen to make something quick for breakfast. While Sam was getting ready she noticed that her lower back started to hurt but she simply passed it off as a side effect of the work she had done at work the past week, she finished getting ready and headed down to the kitchen to eat breakfast with Freddie. Once downstairs she walked into the kitchen and picked up the plate of bacon, eggs and toast that was waiting for her on the counter "mmmm this smells great" she said as she sat on one of the barstools on the other side of the counter and started eating.

After finishing her food Sam took her plate and walked to the sink, she was just about to set the plate in the sink when all of sudden she jumped and placed her hand on her stomach. Freddie saw what happened "are you ok babe" he asked a look of concern very evident on his face. The pain quickly subsided and she felt better "yeah, I'm fine" she told him as she put her plate in the sink, she walked back to the other side of the counter and sat down next to Freddie while he ate his breakfast. After sitting down the pain came back and but was much worse, she stood up hoping that would help but it actually made it even worse which caused her to double over in pain. Freddie jumped up and like a flash he was next to her with his arm around her trying to steady her, "Sam what's wrong" he asked his voice full of apprehension and a look of panic on his face. The pain was so intense that she couldn't even look at him "I don't know" she said through clinched teeth. "Come on Sam we need to get you to the hospital right now" he said as he helped her through the house and to the car.

It took less than ten minutes to get to the ER and once inside he sat Sam down in a chair and quickly made his way to the desk "Excuse me" he said to the nurse on duty "my wife is pregnant but she's in a lot of pain, s-she needs to see a doctor" he said with sheer panic in his voice. The nurse looked up at him and seeing the terrified look on his face jumped up grabbed a wheelchair and followed him to Sam and helped her into the chair. Once Sam was situated in the chair the nurse looked at Freddie "follow me" she said and took her back to an exam area and called for a doctor. It took a doctor two minutes to get down to the ER and examine Sam, but that two minutes felt like an eternity to them both since they had no idea what was happening.

The doctor had only been examining Sam for a few minutes but Freddie could tell by the look on his face that it wasn't good. The doctor was currently doing an ultrasound and it didn't look like he was finding what he was looking for. He looked at his wife with what he hoped was a look of strength and not a look that reflected the terror that he currently felt inside, taking her hand he gave it a reassuring squeeze as the doctor finished up the exam. The doctor sighed and took off his glasses as he turned to face them "I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Benson but I can't find the baby's heartbeat. I'm afraid you've lost the baby. The nurse will take care of any questions or concerns you may have" he said giving them both a sympathetic smile before leaving the exam room. Freddie looked up at the doctor and absently nodded he then turned to look at Sam who was sobbing uncontrollably which is exactly what he wanted to do right now, and even though he wanted to, no needed to be strong for her he just couldn't do it and he broke down right there. The nurse put her hand on Freddie's shoulder "I'll be right outside when you two are ready" she told him as she stepped outside of the exam room to let them have time to process everything they had just been told.

Sam's mind and body were completely numb, had she heard the doctor correctly, did he really just tell them that they had lost their baby? No it couldn't be, it had to be a mistake, and shouldn't she have known that something was wrong? This had to be a dream or rather a nightmare she told herself. She looked at Freddie and when his eyes met hers she saw the confusion, the tears and the pain in his eyes it was then she knew that this wasn't just a bad dream she would wake up from and everything would be alright. She tried to call out to Freddie but her voice came out a hoarse whisper, she repeated his name until her voice was loud enough to get his attention "Freddie" she said finally getting his attention. He looked into her tear stained eyes "should I get the nurse" he choked out, after a moment she shook her head and Freddie got up, opened the door and let the nurse know that they were ready, or at least as ready as they could be given the circumstances.


	5. When Does the Healing Begin

The Lost Ones

 _One Week Later_

Freddie was downstairs in the kitchen cooking a grilled ham and cheese and tomato soup for Sam, but he wasn't even sure if she would eat. The past week had been a complete and utter hell for them and that was putting it mildly. They started their weekend as happy expectant parents going to their first checkup together and then in what seemed like the blink of an eye, that happiness was ripped away from them. He had taken the loss pretty damned hard, hell he would still start tearing up if he let himself dwell on it too long, but for as much as he was hurting he knew that Sam was hurting so much more. He put the sandwich on a plate and put some soup into a mug and then placed them on a tray and he walked upstairs to their bedroom, he entered the room and just like every other day since the trip to the emergency room she was lying in bed wearing a pair of sweatpants and one of his hoodies.

She looked up at him and gave him a small halfhearted smile as he walked in but said nothing as he set the tray down in front of her "I made you a grilled ham and cheese sandwich and some tomato soup" he said returning her halfhearted smile. She looked up at him "I'm not hungry" she said as she pushed the tray away from her, Freddie nodded and moved the tray off the bed so that he could sit beside her. Just as he sat down Sam's phone started to ring, she picked it up and looked at the caller ID "it's Melanie again, I know she needs to be told what happened but I can't talk to her right now" she said and then tossed it on the bed. He picked up her phone and set it down on her nightstand "Do you want me to call her back and tell her" he asked not really expecting her to even answer but what she said next truly surprised him "actually yes if you don't mind, she's already called several times but I don't think I can tell her not after dealing with telling Carly" she said as tears ran down her cheek. He wiped away the tears and kissed her forehead "Of course I'll call her and I'll let her know that you aren't up to talking to anyone right now" he said softly. She looked at him and said "thank you", Freddie kissed her lips "no problem babe" he said as he got up and headed downstairs to make a call he didn't really want to make.

Once he was in the living room he pulled out his phone, found Melanie's phone number and hit the send button. She picked up after the first ring "Freddie, what's going on? I've been trying to reach you guys for the last week. I wanted to see how the checkup went" she said excitedly. Freddie tried to respond, but couldn't, even though he had a slightly easier time with everything that happened it was still difficult to talk about it without losing his composure. "Freddie, are you still there" she asked nervously, "y-yeah I'm still here Mel" he sighed and then continued "listen Mel, we ummm actually didn't make it to the checkup. W-we actually had to go to the ER" he had to stop so he could compose himself, Melanie didn't say anything for a few moments "what happened, why did you have to go to the ER? Are you ok? Is Sam ok? What about the baby" she stopped talking when she heard him crying and was about to say something when he finally spoke. "We lost the baby Mel" he said so quickly and quietly that he wasn't sure if Melanie had heard or understood what he said, but the gasp on the other end of the line told him that she had indeed heard and understood.

The rest of his conversation with Melanie took about twenty minutes, most of which he tried to persuade her not to come right now, but by the time it was all said and done she had made up her mind to fly to Seattle so she could spend time with them and help out any way that she could. He knew that she meant well, but he didn't think that Sam would be all that keen on the idea, and once he was back upstairs and told her about the phone call he was proven correct. Sam was pretty much furious "she doesn't need to be here Freddie and more to the point I don't want her here right now" she said through clenched teeth. Freddie knew that she loved her sister, but he also understood why she didn't want her coming here. Neither of them had come anywhere close to processing their loss but the more he thought about it, the more he thought that maybe just maybe having Melanie there to help out just might give them the time they needed to do that.

He took her hand in his "Sam I think that Mel coming here could be good thing for us" he paused a moment "I mean maybe this will give us some time to really process what happened and start to heal" he looked at her with fresh tears streaming down his face. She looked up at him and once she saw the look on his face instead of arguing about Melanie she thought about what he said and she had to admit that he was right, even though Melanie could annoy her, she was her sister and one of the few people who even knew she had been pregnant. Even she know that they needed to move on and that Melanie could be a great help to both of them which gave her an idea, picking up her cellphone she pulled up Melanie's contact and hit send. Melanie picked up on the second ring "hello Sam, is that you" she asked her voice filled with sadness and worry. Sam took a deep breath "yeah it's me Mel, I'm sorry I haven't called you sooner" she paused "Freddie told me you are coming out to Seattle" she asked doing her best to not break down in tears "that's right, my flight leaves tomorrow afternoon at 1:00 and I should be there by dinner time" she said. Sam still trying to fight back her tears responded "good because" she paused "I-I really need you Mel" she said as she finally lost control and started sobbing. Melanie had never heard her sister like this before and it absolutely broke her heart "oh Sam I am so sorry for what happened" she said with a sincerity that Sam had never heard from her before "I know Mel, I know. Look I-I'm going to go for now but Freddie will be there to pick you up when you arrive. I'll see you tomorrow night" she said as she hung up her phone.

The next morning Freddie woke up and laid in bed watching his wife sleep, her face contorting as if she was in some sort of physical pain, he wondered if she was reliving that horrible day. If she was then he knew what she was going through, because he had nights were he would be awakened by the memory of that day and no matter how hard he tried he could not get back to sleep. At this point in time he was very glad to be able to work from home, which made dealing with everything a little easier. Sam started talking in her sleep "what's wrong? What do you mean there's no heartbeat? It has to be there, please tell me you're wrong" and then her entire body began to shake. He put his hands on her shoulders and tried waking her up "Sam, Sam wake up" but she wasn't responding to him. He tried again a little louder "Sam I need you to wake up babe" he tried again but she still didn't wake up. "SAM" he yelled "SAM I need you to wake up" her body stopped shaking and she slowly started to wake up. "Sam are you ok? You were talking in your sleep, then you started shaking and I couldn't wake you up right away" he said. She looked up at him and saw a look on his face she had never seen before, it was terror, he was absolutely terrified. Once she was fully awake and was able to process the terror in his eyes she knew that they both needed to really start working through this so that they could move on with their lives and she decided they would start their journey together once Melanie arrived.


End file.
